Satellite communications systems enable communications to and from locations that are remote from ground-based communication infrastructure. However, portable communication receivers for satellite systems can be bulky or difficult to control and maintain. For example, to maintain communication with a satellite over a period of time, a ground-base antenna may track movement of the satellite relative to the antenna. Systems that allow automatic satellite tracking can be bulky and heavy, making them undesirable for portable communication system. However, lightweight communication systems that do not provide automatic satellite tracking may need to be manually pointed (e.g., periodically moved) to maintain communications. Similarly, changing from communicating via one satellite to communication via a different satellite may require repositioning the communication system manually.